1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuits for selecting a plurality of other electric circuits and, particularly, to a circuit for successively selecting a plurality of other electric circuits. More specifically, the invention relates to a circuit for skipping past a specific one of a plurality of other electric circuits to thereby successively select the next circuit in a predetermined order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a method conventionally used to select a plurality of electric circuits, an independent switch is employed for each of those electric circuits as described. Where each of the switches is independently provided as previously mentioned, however, it is necessary to discriminate which switch should be actuated whenever a selection is to take place, even if electric circuits are selected in a predetermined order.